The Wedding
by Marissa.Jo
Summary: Just as two law enforcement officers are about to wed Mac seems to be on the verge of a proposal, but a man bent on revenge has other plans for them all.
1. We Can't Get Any Better

_**Alright people I'm back again. When I wrote my first story "He's Not Who I Thought He Was", I never thought I would be writing my third fan fic. I am officially hooked. I guess I like the whole idea of making my own ending, putting characters together that should have been on the series. Well enough of this. Please enjoy Story #3 **___

**THE WEDDING**

_**Summary: Just as two law enforcement officers are about to wed Mac seems to be on the verge of a proposal, but a man bent on revenge has other plans. **_

June 15th, exactly two days from now Don and Jamie would be wed. Chief Sinclair offered his Hampton home as a venue, since both Don and Jamie wanted a low key event. It was perfect, the neighbors were at least a mile away. It was very secluded. Jamie's bridal party included Don's sister Sam, Camille, Lindsey, and Jo. Don's groomsmen were Mac, Danny, Sheldon, and Adam.

While Don was helping Jamie with last minute details, Mac and Danny offered to go up early and talk with the wedding planner. The wedding planner was an eccentric man, always panicking over very little details. As soon as he spotted Danny and Mac he quickly ran over to them.

"Mac! Danny! I thought you would never get here! We have so much to do before the rehearsal tomorrow!"Ricky said walking and talking a mile a minute.

"Everyone will be here in the morning Ricky just calm down" Danny said laughing

Ricky was a short pin thin man who always walked around throwing his hands up as if to add a more dramatic effect to whatever he was talking about.

"Now Mac, Daniel, I think the dance floor is in a perfect spot don't you?" Ricky said pointing to the empty grass.

Mac smiled at Danny. "Yes Daniel what do you think?" He said laughing

Danny shot Mac a look and shook his head. "Ricky I told you to call me Danny"

Ricky ignored him and continued running down the list of where everything was going to be placed this weekend. "And the flowers will be hung over here and over there. The DJ I'm envisioning over there. The wedding party can sit there so they are in the front…" Ricky said spinning around.

"Whoa slow down Ricky. Everything is great, we are here for the final run through. Jamie made sure to brief us of where everything is." Mac said gently grabbing Ricky's arm.

"Oh! Alright then as you wish" Ricky said walking away as his cell phone rang.

Mac and Danny looked at each other shaking their heads.

**BACK IN MANHATTAN::**

"All ready for this weekend?" Jo asked as Lindsey brought in her suitcase.

"I'm so ready! Are you sure you want Lucy and I spending the night? We could have just caught a cab over in the morning" Lindsey said helping Lucy wheel her suitcase into Jo's living room.

"Of course I don't mind! I thought of it. Besides Ellie's at a soccer tournament in Albany til Monday. Can't even spend one night alone!" Jo said laughing

"Auntie Jo! Can I have a juice box?!" Lucy squealed running to the fridge

"Sure sweetie. I keep em just for you" Jo answered

"I hope she's this excited to throw flowers down an aisle on Saturday" Lindsey said laughing at her daughter.

"Alrighty let's order some pizza, I'm starving. After the little angel goes to bed we can crack open that bottle of wine on the counter hm?" Jo spoke

"Can't have too much Jo. Mac and Danny are expecting us early tomorrow" Lindsey said sighing

"I don't know why. The rehearsal isn't until 6. Those men should know by now I'm not an early riser, especially Mac!" Jo said reaching for the phone.

Lindsey just rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow morning shall be interesting" Lindsey laughed to herself.

**HAMPTONS:**

Mac and Danny had just walked out the door when Jo and Lindsey pulled up. Jo hopped out and started grabbing suitcases.

"Here I'll grab em" Mac said reaching for Jo's bags.

"No. I got em in the truck, I sure as hell can get them out!" Jo snapped walking away.

"Uncle Mac!" Lucy screamed as she full on tackled Mac.

"Hey there Luc! How was the ride?"

"It was fun. Aunt Jo kept yelling at people driving" Lucy giggled

"You're not kidding when you tell me Jo is not a riser!" Lindsey said shaking her head laughing

"That bad huh?" Danny laughed

"Why do you think we made it in record time? Lindsey said walking into the house.

"Don, Jamie, Sheldon, and Camille should be here soon" Danny said

"Lunch is at 1130!" Ricky announced walking past all of them interrupting

"I'll go let Jo know" Mac said walking away

"Good luck!" Danny and Lindsey said

Don and everyone else arrived shortly after and got settled in. Ricky walked up and down the hall announcing lunch.

Lunch went by and everyone had a few hours to spare before the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner was going to start. Mac and Jo were planning on checking out the town.

**MAC AND JO'S ROOM**

While Jo was finishing getting ready, Mac was looking at the ring he bought last week. He just couldn't decide on when to propose. Before he could anymore Jo emerged and he hurried up and shoved the ring back in his bag.

"Ready Hon?" Jo asked

"Yep let's go"

"I can't believe I've never been out here!" Jo exclaimed walking down the sidewalk hand in hand

"It is a gorgeous town, expensive but nice" Mac answered

They both stopped in front of a fountain. Jo put her arm around Mac

"Say chesse!" Jo said snapping a photo on her phone. "Aww look how cute we are!" Jo gushed showing Mac.

"Yep" was all Mac said.

"Mac Taylor what's on your mind?" Jo asked leading him to a bench

"Nothing, just thinking about the wedding tomorrow"

"Oh I can't wait either! It's gonna be so beautiful." Jo said leaning on Mac

"We've been dating what over a year now?" Mac asked

"Yep and we couldn't get any better" Jo sighed happily "I love you" Jo said kissing him

"I love you more" Mac remarked smiling

"I love you most" Jo said

Mac laughed, it was their "new thing".

"Let's start walking back" Mac said reaching out his hand.

Jo took his hand and stood up. Wrapping her arm around his waist, Mac put his arm around her shoulders.

**BACK IN MANHATTAN::**

Mark Storm was sitting around a table of 10 other convicts in a warehouse. Mark Storm had just been released two days ago. Drug trafficking was what he was known for, pretty much feared by everyone. He only had one thing on his mind upon being released. Revenge. Revenge on every person responsible for putting his friends away, especially the one who was friends with the DA made sure to put him away…for good.

"Alright alright listen up. We know detectives Flack and Lovato are getting married tomorrow. Max did you get a location?" Mark asked

"Yea Storm. They're in the Hamptons, Chief Sinclair's place." Max responded

"Good….good. Do you guys have the plans?"

"Yes sir. Jumping the band as they set up. This wedding is full of those that put us away. Blue prints have been made and reviewed Storm." Max said.

Max was Storm's number two man.

"Great, ok here's the targets" Storm said as he laid the pictures across the table. "They are either in the wedding or attending. I want them taken out got it? Between the FBI and NYPD they helped put us all away."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"And this one" Storm said holding up a photo "This one is for me…..Jo Danville will pay." Storm said coldly

"Let's go"

_**So what did everyone think so far? Please let me know your thoughts, I like hearing your input.**_

_**Thank You**_

_**XO**_


	2. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

_**Apologizing for the delay but I've been swamped with school and two jobs and anything else that pops up! Thank YOU for all the reviews, follows, etc. I really appreciate it **___

**CHAPTER TWO**

The rehearsal went flawlessly and Ricky couldn't have been more excited. Even if he was driving everyone nuts.

WEDDING DAY::

Don, Mac, Danny, and Sheldon woke up and went for a run. Adam told them he needed his beauty sleep and went back to bed. Both Lindsey and Jo told their men they were crazy as they each snuggled back under their covers. When the guys came back Ricky ushered them along and told them to get ready.

"All we have to do is put on a tux. Why did I get a wakeup call for that?" Adam said as he shuffled past the three guys Sheldon slapping him on the back laughing as he bumped into the wall heading for the kitchen.

"Donald! Your bride is already up and has asked me to get the other girls ready" Ricky said to Don

Danny laughed "Good luck with Jo!"

"And Sam!" Don yelled too

Lindsey rounded the corner with toast, "Don't worry. They're already up and headed to Lovato's room." Lindsey spoke stopping Ricky.

"Even Jo?" Mac asked

"Mac, she was the one waking me up" Lindsey exclaimed. "Now excuse me I have a facial calling my name" Lindsey said weaving through the men.

All four of the guys shook their head. "Women!"

Ricky was outside overseeing all the prep work. Danny was watching him scurry around from Don's room. All of the guys gathered there when they were dressed and ready.

"Are ya nervous?" Adam asked watching Don finish up with his bow tie.

"Nah, I'm not nervous" Don said smiling at Adam.

"Guess we should go calm Ricky and greet guests" Sheldon said placing his arms around Mac and Danny.

"Yea Ricky will be up kicking me out of this room if I don't!" Don said laughing.

OUTSIDE

A van pulled up and started unloading music equipment. Storm looked around, he was the only one not in a band outfit.

"I'm going to scout out places" Storm called over his shoulder.

The other members started setting up band equipment in the rehearsal area. Next to the drums were the cases with the guns, smoke bombs, and the one missile.

"Oh thank heavens you're here!" Ricky exclaimed running over.

Ricky looked the band members over and asked the lady with the man hands "What instrument do you play?"

"The flute" was the response

"Wait…you're not in the band!" Ricky shouted but quickly found himself tied and gagged under the stage.

JAMIE'S ROOM

Jamie Lovato stood staring out the giant window overlooking the wedding. She smiled as she saw Don talking with Sinclair and other guests.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked walking up. She spotted her brother down below. "I'm so glad he found you, honestly you make him so happy. I almost gave up after Jess. It makes me and Grams happy to see him this way too" Sam said hugging Lovato.

Lindsey and Jo were putting the finishing touches on Lucy, which was becoming a challenge.

"Luc stop twirling for a minute so I can finish tying your bow" Lindsey begged

"Mommy you and Auntie Jo are so pretty….like princesses" Lucy said gushing

"Aww you're so sweet honey" Jo said hugging Lucy

"Alright I think Ricky forgot about us so let's head down" Sam said pushing everyone out giving Jamie a few minutes to herself.

OUTSIDE

The men were placed at the alter waiting.

"Have you seen Ricky lately?" Danny whispered to Mac

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't" Mac said suddenly looking around

"Yea how does someone who is everywhere suddenly nowhere to be found" Danny said getting suspicious

Mac didn't like the feeling he was getting, but he put it aside for now.

Lucy came walking down throwing out flower petals as she made her way down. All the men couldn't help but smile at the little girl. Lucy looked at all the guys who all-in return gave her a smile and thumbs up. Sam was next down the aisle, followed by Camille, Lindsey, and then Jo.

Jo and Mac met in the middle before Jamie was supposed to walk down.

"You look beautiful" Mac whispered

"Why thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself"

"Jo, umm after the wedding there's something I'd like to ask you."

"What?" Jo said looking at Mac quizzically

"I said after the wedding" Mac said smiling kissing Jo's cheek.

Storm has everyone in place.

Music starts and Jamie starts walking down the aisle. Mac watches Jo and Danny can't stop looking at Lindsey either. Both women can't help but smile, but then shift their eyes to Lovato discretely telling them to pay attention. Sam, Camille, Jo, and Lindsey had tears in their eyes watching and listening to the vows.

"Do you Don Flack take Jamie Lovato to be your wife?"

"I do" Don said with a big smile on his face

Storm was listening to how the wedding was progressing when he got the thumbs up and all clear signals from his team. "Go go go"

"Do you Jamie Lovato take Don Flack to be your husband?"

Mac sees flicker of movement…."was that a gun?" He asked himself

"Jo get down!"

Gun fire erupts.

Jo, Lindsey, Camille, and Sam barely make it off the alter just as a missile blows through.

The manly woman spots Jamie and jumps her. Don, Danny, Mac, and Sinclair along with officers start firing back. Adam and Sheldon try moving people to safety among the various smoke bombs being thrown their way.

Jamie punches the lady and the lady kicks Lovato down. Jamie gets mad and just starts wailing on the lady hitting and kicking any part she can hit. "This is for ruining my wedding!" Jamie announced delivering a final blow to the woman's face sending her into unconsciousness.

Mac rounds a corner just in time to see a man aiming at Danny. Mac quickly fires and the last of the crew are dead or wounded. The police finally arrive.

Danny spotted Lindsey and Adam was carrying Lucy. Camille ran over to find Sheldon and jumped into his arms.

Mac saw Jo helping others out as well as dusting herself off.

Storm was standing behind the bushes when he saw Mac walking over to Jo.

"Jo!" Mac called out walking towards her.

Storm picked up his gun and started lining up his target, first it started on Mac.

"I'm fine. Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" Jo said closing the distance.

Storm had his target lined up…..and fired.


	3. We Were Us

_**Yay for having time off! Thank you thank you thank you **___

_**PS Someone asked about this story being similar to another TV show….yes..yes it is. I'm surprised I didn't think anyone would get it so I never mentioned it. Shows how creative I was when I first wrote it, couldn't even change names of the villain **___

PREVIOUSLY

Mac saw Jo helping others out as well as dusting herself off.

Storm was standing behind the bushes when he saw Mac walking over to Jo.

"Jo!" Mac called out walking towards her.

Storm picked up his gun and started lining up his target, first it started on Mac.

"I'm fine. Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" Jo said closing the distance.

Storm had his target lined up…..and fired.

CHAPTER 3

"Jo get down" Mac said crouching down looking to see if he could see anyone.

Jo felt the bullet. A look of shock came across her face as Mac finally made eye contact.

"Jo?" Mac said staring at her

Jo just shook her head and fell to her knees letting out a whimper, she fell into Mac's arms.

"Jo! Jo?" Mac said looking her over looking for an injury. He felt something on his hand. "Oh no" Mac gasped when found blood…..a lot of blood on his hands.

_A few minutes earlier_

Don ran to Jamie when he saw her. "Are you ok?" Don asked checking Jamie up and down for injuries.

"Yea. I'm fine" Jamie said as she hugged Don

Sheldon, Camille, Adam, Danny, and Lindsey joined them. "You guys ok?" Sheldon asked in doctor mode.

"Yea were good Doc" Don answered

"I think we just elope!" Jamie joked

They all stopped laughing when they heard the shot. Looking around they heard Mac shouting and running to the ambulance.

"Shit!" Danny yelled sprinting over to Mac.

"Mac?" Sheldon yelled catching up to Danny.

The paramedics were loading Jo.

"We'll meetcha at the hospital" Don spoke up when Mac didn't answer Sheldon.

The whole ambulance ride Mac held Jo's hand and just stared at her.

HOSPITAL

The ambulance pulled up the emergency bay and so did Danny's truck where everyone quickly jumped out.

Mac was pacing in the waiting room. Lindsey was sitting with Lucy who fell asleep. Everyone else was on their feet waiting unable to sit down. Mac just kept replaying what happened in his mind.

"Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" (bang)

Just then the doctor emerged in green scrubs. Mac quickly rushed over. "How is she?"

"Detective Taylor, Jo made barely made it through surgery. She's extremely lucky, had the bullet been an inch or two over we would have a very different conversation right now. She lost a lot of blood and is having transfusions."

"Can I see her? What are you leaving out?" Mac asked

"Mac, Jo's in a coma. She's hooked up to a ventilator. If she makes it through the next 24 hours she has a good fighting chance." The Dr. said placing a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"May I see her?" Mac asked quietly fighting the tears away

"Yes room 402"

Everyone had gathered behind Mac to hear the news. Don put a hand on Mac's shoulder "She'll pull through bud. You know how Jo is"

Mac smiled bleakly and walked off towards Jo's room.

"I have never seen him like this" Both Lindsey and Jamie said.

"It's Claire all over again" Danny said and Don nodded in agreement

"Do you think we should call Tyler or Ellie?" Camille asked

"Let's wait a bit and see what Mac says. If Jo makes it through the next 24 hours….which she will. They can transport her back to Manhattan to Trinity. Instead of getting them up here." Sheldon said

JO'S ROOM

Mac paused a moment as he entered Jo's room.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart that's still beating..**_

Jo was laid there with wires and tubes attached all over, machines beeping. Silently telling Mac the love of his life's heart was still beating. Mac couldn't get that image out of his head. The look on Jo's face as the bullet struck her. The whimper that came out as she hit the ground, the last thing she saw….his face. All before he was able to ask her to be his wife, maybe he won't even get that chance now.

_**In the pain, there is healing. In your name I find meaning. So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on. I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

"_Hi I'm Jo Danville, and this young woman is dead"-_The first time he saw her. Brought in from Virginia where she had worked at Quantico with the FBI.

A few hours later Sid came into Jo's room. Everyone had come into visit for a minute or two. Lindsey needed to take Lucy back home. Mac sent the team back to Manhattan to try and find out who did this. The doctor had told Mac if her levels remain neutral they could transfer her to Trinity by helicopter.

"Mac? When we get to Trinity I'm sending you home." Sid said looking directly at Mac

Mac just stared at Sid and didn't say anything.

"I'm serious Mac, you need a shower and some sleep. I may not be as pretty as Jo, but I am sending you home for a while. You can count on that." Sid stated firmly

Mac smirked as he recalled that day when Jo took over a crime scene and sent him home with Don. So that Don could "tuck him in".

A while later a young EMT and the doctor knocked on the door. "Det.? We are ready for transport.

TRINITY

As soon as Jo was settled and hooked up to the machines Sid kicked Mac out.

"I'll watch her. I'll call you if anything changes I promise. Just please get out of those clothes." Sid said looking at Mac's shirt still with Jo's blood on it. Mac looked down at Jo one last time and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Jo don't leave me, please. I love you" Mac whispered.

MAC'S APARTMENT

Mac found himself standing in his room just staring. He had showered and at least ate something, but he couldn't help but think of everything these past few years. He looked at the photo on his night stand, taken a month ago on one of their dates. Jo was always whipping out her phone to snap pictures. Jo was laughing at something Mac had said and this time Mac was the one snapping the photo. He was looking at Jo as she laughed, it was his favorite picture.

_**Got someone special in my life; everyone thinks she'll make a great wife**_

"_Parking garage is kinda spooky, wanna walk me out?"_

"_I'm right behind you"_

_**But it's way too soon to be talkin' bout rings; don't wanna rush into anything**_

Mac smiled as he remembered Jo dragging him to go look at the windows decorated for the holidays, which then led to a murder. All the exchanged looks over the past between them, at first meant nothing but something eventually. He remembered their first date and how awkward and nervous they both felt to be actually going out together not as just friends or co-workers. The John Curtis case that threatened Jo's life, how he drove as fast as he could to really make sure she was ok.

"_That's a server's apron. I worked at a burlesque club while I was in undergrad."_

_ "As a bartender?"_

_ "I…didn't say that"_

"_Mac Taylor look at me. You're a charming sexy single man there's no hiding from the ladies"_

_ "I'm not hiding"_

_ "I think the word sexy makes you nervous"_

Oh did she not know how nervous she made him feel when she said that to him. Thankfully she had a dinner with her kids to get to.

"_Mac Taylor I adore you"_

"_I would've never pegged you as a nerd"_

Every time they shared a kiss. No matter how short or how passionate, Mac hadn't felt love like this since Claire.

_**But when I hear your name, I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky**_

_**And it's the fifth of May and I'm right there starin' in your eyes**_

Mac stood up from the bed where he could still smell Jo's perfume. He walked over to the door and looked back one last time.

_**And nothins changed were still the same. And I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss. And I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips...  
And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.**_

Mac was brought back to reality by the ringing of his cell. "Taylor"

"Mac I have one of the gunmen. You won't believe who's behind this" Don said

"I'm on my way" Mac said grabbing his keys and heading for the door. Calling Sid to let him know and he was gone.

PRECINCT

Mac walked into the viewing room to find Danny standing there. They both watched Don try to get info out of this guy.

"How's Jo?" Danny asked

"No change. Who's behind this?"

"Mark Storm. Do you remember him?"

"Yea. One of the biggest drug traffickers in the US or at least the Eastern half. Jo and the FBI finally brought him down. I believe Jamie was undercover for that operation too." Mac stated

"Wow we were all tied to a case and didn't even know each other" Danny remarked

Just then Don threw a chair across the room and walked out. "Wanna tap in?" Dan exclaimed "I can't get crap out of Storm's #2 man!"

"Oh I'll get him to talk" Mac said coldly walking out.

Don and Danny exchanged knowing glances.

Mac walked in glaring at the man. "I'm giving you one chance to tell me where Storm is" Mac spoke coldly

"Like I told your friend I have no idea who Storm is" Max replied grinning

Mac looked at the two way mirror and then unplugged the camera.

"Should we go in there?" Danny asked a loud

"No" Don simply said

Mac grabbed Max by the collar and threw him up against the wall. "Where is Storm?"

Silence-No Response-

Mac then slams Max into the table breaking his nose.

"Ready yet?"

Still no response

Throwing him back into the chair Mac grabbed his broken nose and squeezed

"Ok ok! I'll tell you" Max begged and pleaded

"That's better. Start talking" Mac said as he went for Max's nose again

"A warehouse, off Chelsea Pier. There's a shipment coming in really late tonight."

Mac plugged the camera back in and left. Danny walked and hauled Max out. Don caught up with Mac "Let's go"

_**Thank you so very much for the reviews and follows. I appreciate them!**_

_**Music= Broken by Lifehouse & Everytime I Hear Your Name by Keith Anderson**_


	4. Here Without You

**Thank YOU again for the reviews!**

CHAPTER FOUR:::

"We need to leave before Det. Taylor figures it out" Storm yelled

"All the guys are in place and at the hospital Sir"

"Good. Good. Send someone for Max" Storm said looking out over the pier

HOSPITAL

Sid stepped out for a bit to get some air and grab coffee when Sheldon and Tyler had stopped by. Tyler left Ellie at home with Camille so she could go to school. Sid was walking back to Jo's room when he saw a doctor and nurse talking, something didn't seem right about the two.

"Sheldon?" Sid said walking in

"What's up?" Sheldon said whispering so he didn't wake Tyler.

"Call Danny, tell him to get over here" Sid said looking out the little window in Jo's room

"What? Why?" Sheldon said standing up in alarm

"Something doesn't feel right-"As soon as those words left his lips an alarm was going off for a bomb threat.

Tyler jumped out of his chair looking around frantically "What's happening?!"

"They've come to finish the job" Sheldon said quietly looking at Jo.

ELSEWHERE

Mac and Don were on their way to Chelsea Pier to bring down Storm when Mac's cell phone rang.

"Taylor"

"Mac! You need to get to the hospital! There's an evacuation I think Storm's people are in on this!" Sheldon said frantically

"What? Slow down Sheldon…" Mac quickly turned the Avalanche around and sped off towards the hospital.

"What happened?" Don asked

"They're going after Jo" Mac said shakily

WAREHOUSE

Storm was pacing the floor of the warehouse watching his men work. "When is that shipment getting here?!"

"Uh….it should be soon. Let me, let me call and find out Storm" One of his men frantically ran off.

This only added fuel to Storm's anger. "Call Ben. I want this on the news tonight Jo Danville murdered, Jo Danville dead. I don't care I want her taken care of got it?!" Storm fired off to one of his men standing around.

"Anything else Sir?"

"Did I stutter, get moving!"

HOSPITAL

Danny and Lindsey quickly arrived and found Sid and Sheldon in the parking lot where doctors had rolled Jo out.

"How is she Doc?" Lindsey asked getting out of the truck

"She can't stay out here off those machines too long" Sheldon replied looking over Jo

"Don and Mac are on their way" Danny said.

"Linds you and Sid stay with Jo—"Danny was cut off when shots were fired their way.

Lindsey quickly drew her gun and fired back hitting the man aiming at her square in the chest. Danny was right behind her keeping his eyes peeled for another member. More "Doctors" came running out in green scrubs and semi-automatics in their hands. Danny went running through the parking lot to try and take out more of Storm's men. One of Storm's guys was coming around a car when Sid threw out a punch and knocked the sorry punk out. Sheldon stood there in shock, "nice hit".

Don and Mac pulled up and quickly ran out with their guns drawn. Mac sees someone coming for Jo behind Sheldon and Lindsey and jumps him knocking Jo's bed over. Mac rolls on the ground with the guy until Don shoots him. Mac quickly stands up and helps Sheldon, Don, and Danny put Jo back on her gurney.

"She Ok?" Mac asked out of breath

"Doesn't look like she popped any stitches, but it's hard to tell" Sheldon said trying his best to asses Jo's injuries.

An hour later 7 arrests were made, bomb squad cleared the hospital, and Jo was put back in her room. Mac was waiting for the doctor to come out.

_**The reason I hold on, cause I need this hole gone**_

"Det?" The doctor said emerging from Jo's room

"Yes Doc how is she?"

"The fall seemed to jar her a little, there was some internal bleeding but nothing major. I will keep a close watch on her."

"Thanks Doctor" Mac said walking back to Jo's room

Sid walked in a while later pulling Mac from his thoughts. "Go find Storm….and hurt him" Sid said coldly sitting down next to Jo.

All Mac did was nod and he was out the door.

WAREHOUSE

"Alright time for the 5 o'clock news" Storm said sitting down. He found himself quickly jumping up when the reporter on the news covering the hospital story saying the only deaths resulting from this attack were members from his team. Storm grabbed his class and threw it against the wall. "Where the hell is my shipment!?" Storm said furiously to the remaining members of his team.

LAB

Adam was trying to locate Storm to see if he was still at Chelsea Pier.

"Max is dead" Don said walking into Adam's part of the lab

"What!? How?" Mac quickly spun around

"He was put into general population. Storm must've put the word out"

"Max was supposed to be solitary!" Mac said fuming

"The officer in charge was paid off" Don replied shaking his head

"Adam?"  
"Yea Boss?"

"Let me know what you find. I'll be in my office" Mac said walking out

"Sure thing"

Don followed Mac back to his office.

"Any changes on Jo?" Don asked walking into his office and taking a seat

"No" Mac said sadly shaking his head. He blew out a breath. "What if she doesn't wake up? Poor Ellie and Tyler" Mac said sighing. "I can still hear Ellie sobbing" Mac said starting to pace behind his desk. "Where is this son of a bitch!" Mac said shoving things off his desk and the grabbing his head.

"Mac, she's going to wake up"

"Don't make that promise Don. I didn't even get a chance to ask—"

"Ask what?"

"To marry me" Mac whispered

"You were going to propose?...on my wedding day?" Don said

"I thought it was a good time. Seeing you two up there really got me thinking, we aren't getting any younger. I just…I just love her Don. I love her so much" Mac said looking at a picture on his desk.

"Hey, you'll get to ask her. Nothing keeps that woman down" Don said "Is Ellie at the hospital?"

"No, she had school. Tyler was over there earlier before he had class. Camille is supposed to pick her up from school. Gosh as much as I didn't care for him I wish Russ was around. To help with Ellie and Tyler. I feel like I'm failing them.

"That was a rough few months for Jo after he was killed…..even on your relationship"

"Yea we—" Mac was interrupted

"Boss!" Adam came running in "Still—at—Chelsea—Pier—14—go—quick" Adam said panting after sprinting over.

"Get Danny. Let's end this" Mac said walking out


	5. Only You

_**Here we go final chapter. Of course Storm will get his ass handed to him, I mean honestly who doesn't want to hit him.**_

**CHAPTER FIVE::**

WAREHOUSE

"I don't think Max gave us up" Kyle said Storm.

"Yea it's been a few hours and nothing happened" Mike added

"Just keep working, or you'll end up like Max!" Storm snapped.

Storm started to wonder if NYPD would be paying him a visit. He figured Mac would have already beaten down the door by now. He did have a secret though, something he could use to his advantage. He is the one who put the hit out on Russ Josephson last year. He sent word from prison, Russ was the first on his hit list. He enjoyed hearing how devastated Jo Danville was. Storm was friends with the main guard who knew people at NYPD and the Crime Lab. Storm smiled to himself remembering hearing about Jo lashing out at co-workers, taking her anger out on criminals, and finally collapsing after a stressful morning. He was the cause of all her pain and he was proud of himself for that.

LINDSEY'S PLACE

"Ellie sweetheart you haven't touched your lunch." Lindsey said sadly

Camille had picked up Ellie and brought her over to Lindsey's to visit.

"Is Mama going to wake up?" Ellie choked out

"You know she is. She's such a strong lady, I'm jealous of her to be honest" Camille said trying to make Ellie feel better.

"I just….I just need her" Ellie said with tears running down her face trying to hold in her sobs

Lindsey quickly got up and put her arms around Ellie. "Hey..hey she's gonna be ok" Lindsey said trying to soothe Ellie. "I know your mom and she'll wake up before ya know it" Lindsey said kissing Ellie's forehead.

"ELLIE! Come play with me!" Lucy yelled

"No sweetie Ellie doesn't—"

"No I will. I need something to distract me" Ellie said standing up hugging Lindsey and Camille. "Thank you" Ellie whispered wiping her eyes.

"Were always here, no matter what" Camille said hugging Ellie

WAREHOUSE

Mac, Danny, and Don pulled up to Pier 14, but didn't see anything. They found three guys hanging around the front by the military equipment. They tried running but were no match for Don, Danny, and especially Mac. Danny grabbed one of the guys and brought him in front of Mac.

"Where's Storm?" Mac asked

"Go to hell" the man shouted

"Don" Mac said as he held out his hand. Don placed old mines in Mac's hand.

"Hey man those can still go off ya know!" The guy shouted

"Where's Storm?" Mac asked again

"I don't know a Storm" The man answered

Mac in return threw a mine his way. The guy panicked and hurried up to catch it before hitting the ground. Mac threw another two towards him.

"Where's Storm?" Mac said losing his patience

"I said—"Mac gestured to throw another mine, this guy wouldn't be able to catch another one. "Ok! Ok he's 3 doors down, ya better hurry he's planning on leaving" The man said quickly

Mac threw the last mine at the man having it hit right by his feet not going off.

"It'd be great to have the starter plugs" Don said holding his hand up with all the starter plugs for the mines.

Storm and his men just finished loading the truck when Mac drove his Avalanche through knocking crates and people over as he plowed right in. The men quickly grab their guns and start shooting at Mac, Danny, and Don. Storm sees Mac and runs, Mac sees Storm take off and goes after him.

Rounding the corner quickly Storm hides behind some boxes waiting for Mac. Mac slowed down as he went around the corner losing Storm. He didn't see him anywhere.

"Storm!" Mac yelled

Storm jumped Mac, sending them both to the ground. Mac and Storm start wrestling on the ground punching and kicking each other. Mac slams his fist into Storm's face stunning him long enough to get up. Mac grabs Storm with all his anger pulls him up and slams him into the wall.

"We have some talking to do. I've been waiting for this." Mac said coldly leaning over Storm

"Oh Detective Taylor, you have no idea."

CRIME LAB

Jamie found Adam at his desk. "Have you seen Don? Or Mac?" She asked

"They took off a while ago to go find Storm" Adam answered.

"I hope they find him" Jamie said shaking her head

"Knowing Mac, Storm better hope Mac doesn't find him first" Adam responded

"Knowing my husband he better hope Don doesn't find him first either" Jamie said smiling

"Yea that man is dead. Going to the hospital?" Adam asked

"Yep I was just about to see what Don was doing and headover"

"I'll go with you" Adam said standing up

WAREHOUSE

Gun fire was still echoing along the corridors as Storm's men fought with Danny and Don.

Storm came back to consciousness to find Mac standing over him with a gun to head.

"Give me a reason not to kill you right now" Mac said

Storm was a bloody mess after Mac kicked the crap out of him. But Storm didn't go down easy Mac was in pain too.

"I know who killed Russ Josephson" Storm spoke

"What?!" Mac said moving the gun

"You heard me, I killed Russ Josephson. He was first on my hit list after his gang of FBI agents brought me down. I caused Jo all that pain, caused her to collapse, and if I remember correctly I almost caused you two to break-up. At least that's what my intel had told me" Storm said grinning. Mac was getting angry as he remembered last year.

"_What is going on with you Jo?"_

"_I'm fine Mac, just leave me alone!"_

"_I can feel your ribs and spine more than ever. You're not taking care of yourself! What example are you setting for Ellie!?"_

"_DON'T! You dare drag my daughter into this! Don't you think I have enough going on? Tyler isn't talking to me, I don't need Ellie to be next!"_

"_Jo—"_

"_Just leave. Leave me alone I don't need you tonight!" Jo said storming off_

PRESENT

"Yea that made me so happy in prison" Storm said laughing

Mac grabbed Storm again "Liar!"

"Why would I lie about an achievement?" Storm said looking right at Mac

Mac couldn't take it anymore, and the both started their boxing match again. Mac kicked Storm, Storm jumped up and pulled a knife from a shelf. Both men entered a stare down. Mac kicked the knife out of Storm's hand sending it to the ground, Storm sent Mac to the ground, giving him time to run back for the knife.

"_Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"_

_(Bang)_

Mac's anger fueled him to lung for Storm delivering one final blow sending Storm falling right on top of his own knife. Mac blew out a breath and wiped the blood from his lip. Don and Danny came walking in looking at Storm's body with the knife sticking through his chest.

"It's over" Mac simply said

HOSPITAL

Sid was sitting with Jo falling asleep. "Better go get myself some coffee" Sid said out loud.

Jo's eyes started blinking open as she tried looking around. Sid was almost to the door

"Sid?"

Sid halted immediately. Was he hearing things? Was that faint voice he heard really Jo? He slowly turned around and was met with hazel eyes.

"Jo! Oh….Oh my I gotta get the doc…no call Mac…no get the doctor!" Sid said running over to Jo

Jo smiled lightly watching Sid run around her room frantically.

WAREHOUSE

All three guys were watching Storm's body being loaded when Danny's phone rang

"Messer…woah slow down….what? No no you tell him yourself" Danny handed the phone to Mac

"Hello…..she what?!"

Don and Danny high fived

On the ride over to the hospital Mac thought to keep the Russ information to himself for now.

HOSPITAL

Don, Mac, and Danny go rushing in. Everyone else was already there. Ellie was sitting with Jo and Tyler stood right next to her.

"What a horrible thing to happen at your wedding. Mark Storm after all these years" Jo said shaking her head to Jamie.

"Mac!" Ellie yelled

"Daddy!" Lucy excitedly ran over to Danny.

Don walked over by Jo. "Nice to see those hazels again" Don said kissing her cheek, then moved over to stand by Jamie.

Danny walked over with flowers. "Hey there Ms Danville" He said setting the flowers down

Adam walked over to Jo after Danny moved. "Can I hug you?" Everyone laughed at Adam as he tried awkwardly hugging Jo. "How bout after I get out of the hospital Adam?" Jo said

Mac couldn't stop staring at Jo. "Hi"

"Hi" Jo said with a big smile on her face

Sheldon and Camille grab Sid, Tyler, and Ellie. Lindsey pushed everyone else out as they all try to watch and close the door.

"I missed you" Mac said walking over and taking Jo's hand

"I know"

"Do you remember the wedding?"

"Yes" Jo said nodding her head

"Do you remember that there was something I wanted to ask you, after the wedding?"

"Yes I remember" Jo said trying to figure out what Mac was getting to.

"What I wanted to ask you was (taking out the box) Will you marry me?" Mac asked opening the box showing Jo the beautiful sparkler inside

Everyone is watching through the tiny window. "Oh my God how adorable is this!" Lindsey gushed grabbing Danny's arm

"Damn he's good" Don said shaking his head at Danny.

"Always gotta one up us huh?" Danny answered back to Don. Both men receiving arm slaps from Lindsey and Jamie

"Yes" Jo said with tears running down her cheek

Mac slid the ring on and Jo kissed him. All kisses prior had flashed through Jo and Mac's brain leading up to now.

Everyone in the hall hug, kissed, and high-fived.

Mac and Jo were too consumed with each other to hear them.

"Yes"

THE END

_**Thank y'all so much for all the reviews throughout this story! I am taking a short break for a bit to figure out what to do next. Should I write a wedding story or not, or what should be next. I am out of ideas at the moment, but hopefully will be back soon.**_

_**Thank you thank you thank you!**_

_**XO**_


End file.
